counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
C4 Explosive
C4 is a type of explosive used in the Bomb defusal scenario, exclusive to Terrorists. Overview At the beginning of the round, a random Terrorist will be given the C4. However, if the player is playing with bots, and the settings are set to "bots defer goals to humans", only the human players will be given the C4. In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, the Terrorist carrying the C4 will have a brown backpack on their back. In Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive , the bomb will be strapped to their back. The scoreboard will show the word "Bomb" next to the name of the terrorist carrying the bomb. In Counter Strike: Source, the scoreboard shows a bomb icon next to the name of the player carrying the bomb. If the bomb carrier is killed, the HUD on Terrorist player will show "(player name) dropped the bomb". If another terrorist player picks up the dropped bomb, the HUD will say "(player name) picked up the bomb". The C4 can be dropped and picked up by other terrorists. On bomb defusal or demolition maps, it can be planted at a bomb site. After a certain amount of time (about 30 seconds), the C4 will explode. When planted, the C4 will emit a loud beeping noise that increases tempo in time with a bright flashing red light as time runs out. CT's must defuse the bomb in order to win at this point, regardless of whether all the other Terrorists survive. The time it takes to defuse C4 is 10 seconds (5 seconds with a defusal kit). Appearances in Deleted Scenes The item makes only a small appearance in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. The Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version is seen in the last training room on the mission Counter Terrorist Training. The player must defuse it before it explodes. In the other missions, it is replaced by the less efficient (RC bomb) and nuclear weapons. Reward Getting score for either defusing or planting the bomb was added in Counter-Strike 1.6, the reward points are still available in Source version, but will not give them more money. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Team Tactics Arsenal Mode ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Bomb Kill Trivia *If a terrorist bot is in the process of planting the C4 and the player activates the "bot_kill" command prompt in the console, the console will say "(bot name) killed self with c4" for the bot that was planting the c4. *On maps like Prodigy and Vertigo, if the player is playing as a terrorist and drops the bomb outside the map, all terrorist bots will commit suicide in order to retrieve it. *Strangely however, if the bomb is dropped into the frozen river in Survivor, few bots will attempt to retrieve it, and will instead attempt to eliminate the oppositition in order to win the round. However, some bots may still enter the river to attempt to retrieve the bomb, but will end up drowning in its waters. *The game file name for this item is "c4", however, in Global Offensive it's "ied". *In the CS, CS:CZ and CS:S incarnations, the timer is set for 45 seconds. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the C4 size after planted is bigger than the C4 size before the player plants it. *The C4 explosion in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive does not harm the bombsite. *Counter-Terrorists will never pick up the bomb as they are unable to (except in the Weapons Course) *Interestingly, if a Terrorist with a tactical shield attempts to pick up a dropped C-4 bomb while the shield is deployed, the Terrorist will not retrieve the bomb. *If any player is killed by the C4 bomb, it won't display "killed by a bomb" icon. It won't add a death point, but the player will still lose all of his weapons in the next round. *In the Goldsrc Counter-Strike games, if a player observes a Terrorist planting the C4, there is no animation between the allotment when the Terrorist finishes setting the time and when the bomb is set on the ground (it appears that the bomb is magically placed on the floor from the hands of the user). In Source and later released games, there is an animation that properly fixes this. *In some custom maps, if the bomb detonates and kills a hostage, the player who planted the C4 will receive the penalty as if he killed the hostage himself. *The arming code for the C4 in Source and Global Offensive is 7355608. *During the alpha developement of Global Offensive, the C4 had a different model. *If bots are equipped, they will automatically switch to wielding the knife when the bomb is about to explode and will attempt to leave the bombsite. Interestingly, even if a bot is far away from the ticking C4, that bot will still follow the aforementioned fact. *Before Counter-Strike 1.6, if the bomb is planted, the rounds timer will still run, also if planted while the round timer is under 0.45 second, the CT will win by default. however, this has been changed after 1.6 version as the round timer is disabled if the bomb is planted and require CT to defuse the bomb. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, C4 is referred to as "C4 Explosive". Gallery : Main article: C4/Gallery See also *Defusal kit External links *C-4 at Wikipedia Category:Equipment